1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board having a marker formed thereon, with which a member to be mounted on the printed circuit board may be conveniently positioned with respect to the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various members which may be possibly mounted on a printed circuit board. For example, a double-sided adhesive tape may be often bonded on a flexible printed circuit board in order to secure the flexible printed circuit board to a certain place within a tight space in a housing of an electronic device. Also, an insulating adhesive tape may be bonded on such flexible printed circuit board in order to electrically insulate the conductive traces formed thereon from any other conductors (including conductive traces of other flexible circuit boards and other wiring conductors) housed in such electronic device. Further, various circuit elements and components, such as an integrated circuit chip (IC), may be mounted on a printed circuit board by soldering. Even relatively massive components and devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), may be mounted on a printed circuit board by means of a suitable attachment, such as a support frame and/or a fixture member.
Some prior art printed circuit boards have no suitable marker formed thereon, with which a member to be mounted on the printed circuit board may be conveniently positioned with respect to the printed circuit board. When, for example, a circuit element is to be mounted on a printed circuit board with no such marker, a special soldering jig may be often used to establish positioning of the circuit element with respect to the printed circuit board. Other prior art printed circuit boards have a marker usable for such purpose, which however has to be formed through a certain, additional and dedicated maker-forming process to be performed after the conductive traces of the printed circuit board have been formed. Accordingly, fabrication of any prior art printed circuit boards has suffered from time-consuming mounting process of members which need precise positioning with respect to the printed circuit boards.